Let us rejoice LGBT!
by SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl
Summary: A journal is giving to the student in Wuleco High School. What are they suppose to do with it? Simply. Write their problem down in so the teacher can help them. Many of the students aren't fond of this idea except, for the few. Follow the life story of our fellow Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Cast on their journey through high school & see how life is for them as teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I have been watching a-lot of LGBT video on youtube, so I decided to write a little short of Ritsu, Masamune, Kou, Shouta, Chiaki, & Hatori of being gay in a journal they were given in high school to start with. So lets get into this story & I do have a confessing to say after this, also, sorry for not updated my stories much.**

* * *

Ritsu Onodera - Age:15 -Date:8/28/14

_-So, Our teacher, Mrs. Ever decided that we should all get a journal to write our secret in because since we are all capable to keep our emotion to ourselves. She knows us all very well. We will all do that just because we don't trust other people with this._

_So, is this journal suppose to be our stress ball when we need to write something down._

_Ok,...I can deal with that._

_I think..._

_So first thing first, she isn't grading this. thank the lord in heaven. _

_She also said that this will get us to trust her with our problem. _

_Just what problem is she even aiming to solve? Does she want to be a criminal investigator like the one on the show Law & Order: SVU, NCIS, or Criminal Minds? _

_Well, she does gets points for that. _

_She is also allowing us to take it home if she doesn't want us to help us for our problems. _

_Like heck I will tell her I am struggling to find out who I am! _

_I have been bullied for most of my life, not because I aced every subject (that one of the smaller reason), but because the guys in my old school got jealous when ever a bunch of young female ran up to me like I was a famous pop singing or actor who just came to visit._

_I should end this soon though. I might not get use to this as much as other people may be but hey, it was worth a shot. _

_Good bye journal for now. I should give this journal a name though. Maybe Alissa or Yune._

_Yune seems cute. _

* * *

_ Shouta Kisa - Age: 15 1/2 (may be mistaken for a 10 year old) - Date; 8/28/14_

_-Oh...my god! This new teacher is sooo cute! She is all happy going, full of life & joy, as well as her aura is pure white! I have read this book about aura & she is a mixture of yellow, blue, green, pink, & violet but it is like pure white too!_

_I can't wait to see what she has in store for us for this up coming school year. _

_Since this class period was short due to the shorten schedule with our prep rally._

_She promise us next class we will tell each other a little something about us, & what our career choices our. _

_I'm going to tell everyone that I am...Openly gay!_

_I seriously do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT want everyone to think I am a phony. _

_Beside, I have my eyes on a certain student in this class! _

_I cant see much of his full name, so I put my reading glasses on to see but I only read the following name Yukina- _

_His name, sounds like a prince name! I will let him rule my world any day he likes! _

_Anyways, today is sign up day for clubs, I'm soo joining the LGBT club, as well as art club. I tend to doodle a-lot & cause i saw the Yukina guy pointing to it during home-room. _

_Time for me to get to know Yukina-san more by the day! That, my friend, is my goal for this year, & to pass class!_

_Talk to ya soon, Mika-chan!_

* * *

_ Masamune Saga - Age: 15 - Date: 8/28/14_

_- Just...Just why with bull shit journal? I thought we were going to learn something._

_Not get a girly little diary._

_Only girls will write their dirty little secret._

_..hehe... just reminds me of a song from a band called The All American Rejects._

_'I'll keep you my dirty little secret, -chorus- dirty little secret'_

_'Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, -chorus- just another regret, hope that you can keep._

_'My dirty little secret. Who has to know!'_

_ah...I like that song a-lot. _

_I'm just going to end it here. There is nothing interesting to write about. _

_...Maybe about my fantasy life._

_...Or the boy that stalks me in the library area. _

_Nah, I don't even get him. He just looks at me all the time in the library. My life. _

_Like I said, going to end it here._

_See ya._

* * *

**Yay! Finish chapter one. **

**I felt like I needed to write this story because, I really wish my school did this. **

**A journal to write my feeling out. It will help with my stress. Except I would probably write small story of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi with Junjou Romantica.**

**Anyways, Now for my Confession. I am proud to say that I, Yannet, Am bisexual & I am not afraid to say it! There, now, till next time**


	2. Chapter 2: Why me?-I wanna be famous!

**Ok, I am back guys. I am writing this while I am in school since we aren't doing anything so I brang my laptop & the wifi here works so I can upload this & my other works too ^^. **

**Ok, so let continue with this, & the reason why I aint adding yokozawa is because at this point I decided that yokozawa will come later in this story. **

**Lets, being, shall we?**

* * *

_Kou Yukina - Age: 15 -Date: 8/28/14_

_-When can we leave? Where is my Shoujo Manga?_

_I NEED MY MANGA NOW! A new volume was just release in store!_

_I can't wait to go home & get it! _

_Oh, this teacher. _

_She is nice. I like her. She seems pretty fun as a teacher. _

_Also, I don't know if I am fond of this journal entries. _

_I mean, its nice she wants to help us as much as she could but maybe we can't trust each other with our secret._

_NOT SAYING I DONT TRUST YOU!_

_I trust you with all my heart! I'm just saying for the other students here. They might have trust issues. _

_Just a question...There is a short, black hair student sitting near me & he is just staring at me for no reason._

_I'm getting scared. IS HE MY NEW STALKER? _

_OH NO!_

_Well, bye journ- (Fangirl in the background) AW COME ON!_

* * *

_Chiaki Yoshino- Age: 15- Date: 8/28/14_

_"When I grow up, I want to be famous" _

_Famous as in like a famous mangaka! _

_I love to draw character & write downs story for them, it just comes to me. _

_I don't know why but it just been my dream to just become a mangaka recently. _

_I know it will be hard, but at least I can do something I love! I just question, which company will I use to publish my Manga's in the near future._

_Can you help me Ever-Sensei!_

_Please. Other than that I have nothing much to write in this handy Journal! _

_I will try my best to write in this journal all year around. _

_Unless I am busy starting my Manga! _

_Bye Bye Journal!_

* * *

** That is all that I can write at the moment without getting sidetrack with my classmate. **

**Since, last day in school for me, we aren't doing much, thank the lord, ^^ **

**Till next chapter my lovelys! Also, I just have to use Hatori side in this but his will be in the next short chapter since I still have to think how he will act in high school. It is still hard somewhat. **

**Thank you for reading & for your lovely comments. It really gets me motivated to create more story for you guys. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepsleep

**School is finally over! -Lay in bed- Time to update more fanfiction! Well for the next three days I wont be able to post but after that, I will be! **

**Now, Time for Hatori part of this! Im Just introducing you guys to each character. Some will get more time development than others **

**-point at chiaki & hatori- Im not a huge fan of their story so they might not get development in the story. **

**Ok, enough of me ranting on & on, Lets get started**

* * *

_Yoshiyuki Hatori- Age: 15- Date: 8/28/14_

_-Sleep-_

_I...Want...To...Sleep..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_This freaking chiaki guy kept calling me all...Last night! _

_I can't do it! _

_He seriously gets on my nerves when he does that. _

_Doesn't he understand that people need to sleep?_

_I still don't understand him since Elementary School. _

_All he cares for it Shoujo Manga or becoming one of the top Mangaka..._

_Highly doubt he will get a girl in the near future.._

_Probably forever if he gets a job as a Mangaka._

_-Sigh- I'm going to sleep. Ill end it here_

_-snoring-_

* * *

**Yep, That was pretty quick, Gotta end it here for now. **

**Bye!**


End file.
